pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceus (Truth and Ideals)
Arceus is a seldom seen, but otherwise major recurring Mythical Pokémon in Truth and Ideals. While an overall neutral party in nearly every appearance, every time Arceus had appeared was only when something had forced its hand to get involved in a situation. In Chapter 16: Gale of Darkness, it appears in flashback to summon Dialga to assist in purifying the Shadow Lugia remnants within Lugia. In its latest appearance, in the currently non-public Chapter 51, it is shown in the backstory to have been lured out into hiding by Ghetsis attacking Dialga and Palkia, and then attacking the surprise arrival of Giratina. As Arceus arrives to intervene, however, Ghetsis tests out the function of his new cane and disables all of Arceus' plates, rendering them into nothing more than stone and leaving Arceus heavily vulnerable to attack or harm. Even in this state, however, the sheer durability of Arceus is not to be underestimated; it is heavily implied that so long as Arceus has just one of its plates active at any time, that any more of them active would effectively render Arceus outright invincible. Accomplishments This is a section dedicated to those in the story who have managed to actually put up a fight against Arceus in any way or form that had left some form of permanent mark on history due to how long or successful they were in lasting/fighting against Arceus. As the strongest Pokémon in all of the Truth and Ideals continuity, no other opponent is stronger than Arceus. * Ghetsis: While Arceus loses the fight, 15 years ago, Ghetsis would bait Arceus out into the open by going after the Creation Trio with the assistance of Hoopa Unbound and Flare. As Arceus takes the bait, Ghetsis uses his newly crafted cane to render Arceus' omnipotence null and the plates into nothing more than stone. However, due to the incredible durability Arceus has by default, even OHKO moves had to be forced to be used against it to merely even manage to damage Arceus in the slightest; Arceus endured attacks from six Pokémon and a Mega Level Digimon, with each of the combatants getting stronger as the fight progressed and Arceus having access to only weakened moves, or moves that do no damage. Despite this, Arceus was able to fend them off and delay its own KO for nearly half an hour; no character, Pokémon or otherwise, in Truth and Ideals would ever display anywhere near the sheer durability of Arceus in this particular instance, thus making Arceus the absolute strongest Pokémon in the Truth and Ideals continuity. It is also heavily implied that had Ghetsis' Cofagrigus not used Destiny Bond when it did, that the battle would've lasted much longer due to the fact Cofagrigus' Destiny Bond played a heavy role in landing the KO against it. Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Main Characters in Truth and Ideals Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Category:Neutral Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters